Whale and Wasp
by InfiniteJest
Summary: But a page in the middle of Wander's epic pilgrimage, as Wander faces the scorn of the land around him. A fictional colossus used. Content will be added piecemeal, so forgive the puny initial material


_The colossus depicted in this story is a being of my own creation. I have dubbed him Crocutas, after Crocuta crocuta, or spotted jackal, of which his figure is based._

With great determination, and a burning zeal in the craw of his soul, Wander traveled the fields.

As his tunic flailed in the wind, and his flowing rivulets of hair wound in the air, he felt each progression of Agro's hoof cause his abdomen swell even further in anticipation. Agro's shimmering muscles yawned and retracted swiftly, causing His body to be rocked about, his sword clamoring in its hilt at his side. The wild fields stretched from each visible horizon, rendering even traveler's thoughts in a hue of wild green, slightly parched in the sun that swung slowly by its celestial pendulum. The green thickets and shoots of grass swayed about, rigid at their hardened roots, as the gentle breeze that cooled His sweaty brow, furrowed on his dedicated visage. As the expanse of grass grew drier and drier, it terminated suddenly into hard-packed earth. The sentinels of rocked that composed the mountainous area stood almost defiantly against him. As Agro reached the entrance into the cavernous canyons that lay beyond He violently yanked back on Agro's reigns, causing Agro to whinny in protest and rear upright. He patted the sweating equine, shushing the panic in the suddenness of the action. He dismounted his ebony vessel, and proceeded into the mountains. They spoke to Him.

You foolish boy, know you not the opponent you face? He is a regal being that has existed for years not even recorded. We have dined and wept with this divine creation as he has with us. We consider this earthly idol a brother, of our own lineage. He, however was blessed with mobility, as We have been rooted into the earth, to feed off of the teat of the crust of the globe. We have seen all too well the folly of your species, and we weep as we think you wish to even look upon this being, as if you were even with sight of his level. We watched your pitiful civilization arise just as surely as we watch it decay. Although we may utterly loathe your kind, we are not wholly unsympathetic to your cause, but we beg of you to not pursue it. Your face is handsome, your hair is fine, and your body is supple; you are a very attractive child. Why do you wish to squander this, and have your body become nothing more than paint for his ancient hand to spread our rock? Turn back, and may you father pitiful beings of your own and may you never darken our lands with your shadow again.

But He didn't listen. He proceeded into the mountains, ignoring every word and feeling no flattery in their empty compliments. He entertained the idea of defacing their powerless bodies with his sword, but this idea was disintegrated as soon as He thought of the consequences to his blade's sharpness. His sandals ached his feet from the severity in his stride against the hard earth. He rounded bend after bend of rock, each boulder and rock seemingly offering their words to the progressing Wander.

Sir? Sir? Why do you want to hurt our friend? What has he done to you? Please stop, Sir. Stop. Sir, please!

But He didn't listen.

His lungs began to heat as his gait increased. He was now in full flight. His solemn face was slowly starting to harden into a furious grimace. He upturned children that attempted to stop his feet's progress, not caring whether they rolled into a ravine, or merely fell into an earthly cavity, never to be seen again. He soon was brought to the bosom of the mountains, a heavenly valley that looked as though the mountains had blessed the inhabitant a bed of lush grass and other flora. They had blessed the being, for he had been with the mountains at birth. Wander pressed forward, but the stark contrast this area was as opposed to the brown hued mountains slowed his progression considerably. The grass shone brilliantly, the thin roots had never known thirst or hunger and grew fat and soft in the sun, which was rendered somehow less harsh in this oasis. The flower's blossoms looked to be candied, and were colored from everything to a vibrant, velvety red, to a somber, hushed purple. The trees stood massively, their trunks a rich, healthy brown, with leaves, petals, and fruit of all varieties of all makes dangling, sweet tempters to the hungry and parched Wander. But he took not a moment to stop to eat the doubtlessly delicious flesh of the exotic fruits, for not only would this cause a delay in his quest, but his kind would not be seen as fit enough to partake of them, and they would surely sour and poison their own blood in an attempt to punish the mere humans that wished to eat them. No, this food was reserved for a sole guardian. The guardian that now lay in Wander's sight.


End file.
